


kiss me better

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, bit of violence but not too bad, luke is 18 and ashton is 16, nerdy!ashton, punk!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke hates seeing his boyfriend hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me better

**Author's Note:**

> i got an anon a while back that made me want to write this!! :D

The number of tattoos that Luke has on his body never really scared Ashton. The way he holds a cigarette between his lips as he leans against the side of his car and waits for Ashton to walk out the doors never made Ashton feel intimidated. Because no matter how scary Luke looks to the rest of the population, Ashton only sees the kind, lovable dork that has an infatuation with penguins, and who loves to put on Ashton’s glasses to see just how blind the shorter boy is. Everything about Luke was beautiful in Ashton’s eyes, and the same went for Luke.

Ashton’s dimples, that seem to make two giant holes in his face, always made Luke’s heart skip a beat. Luke loved the way Ashton could get lost in a book (even if he has read it a hundred times already). He loved that whenever Luke needed someone to talk to about his fucked up parents, Ashton was always there with the giant bag of M&Ms and multiple movies to watch to get Luke’s mind of things for a while. And when he’s ready to talk, Ashton always would stay quiet and listen to everything Luke had to say, before hugging the tall boy and combing his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ears as he felt Luke calm down.

The boys were made for each other. They were complete opposites, but complimented each other so well. It scared many people, though, seeing them walk into a place hand-in-hand and noticing the obvious differences right off the bat. Luke never minded the watching eyes, completely confident in himself that he can be with whoever the fuck he wants. However, Ashton is more sensitive to the public’s opinion of their relationship. Not that he wants to be in the closet (he’s out and quite happy) but just never liked the idea that Luke was always made fun of for liking Ashton. However, Luke would always tell him that it doesn’t matter what other’s think, as long as their happy. And they are.

Another thing that Luke hates is the fact that Ashton is constantly being bullied by these kids in his class. Since Luke has already graduated (barely, but still) he rarely gets to keep an eye on his younger boyfriend, and that means protect him from the group of assholes that think it’s ok to hurt him. But whenever he picks Ashton up and sees he has a scratch over his eye, the first thing he wants to do is find the bullies and beat the living shit out of them. But it’s Ashton that tells him not to, telling him that it’s just a scratch and they just push him around a bit. Nothing serious. Luke tries to believe his boyfriend, but he still hates knowing that Ashton is getting abused in anyway.

It isn’t until a few weeks after break that Luke sees Ashton getting bullied in person. He pulls up to the school and waits in the parking lot, going through some text messages and his Twitter feed, when he hears loud shouts and noises coming from the front door of the school. Luke looks up to find his boyfriend surrounded by three punk-ass jerks who are pushing him around. Luke is just about to leave the car to help Ashton when one of the bullies pulls Ashton back by his bag and onto the concrete ground. The other two are over Ashton, grabbing his shit and throwing them across the front of the school. Ashton is trying to get up, but the first bully pushes him back down.

Luke couldn’t watch anymore. He gets out of the car and strides over to Ashton, who is looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Luke ignores Ashton momentarily to face the three bullies with stone cold eyes.

“Get away from him.” Luke says through clenched teeth. The one that pulled Ashton to the ground laughed, obviously not scared of the tattooed covered boy.

“What are you? This fag’s bodyguard?” That was enough for Luke to swing his fist at the boy, colliding it with his jaw and watching as he dropped to the floor, shock-filled eyes looking back up at Luke. The other two boys decide that messing with Luke wouldn’t be a good idea, so they grabbed the injured boy and ran towards their car.

Luke looked at Ashton, who was still on the floor, and extended his hand for Ashton to take. Ashton took it quietly, his eyes never leaving Luke’s as he got up.

“Y-You didn’t have to…” Ashton started, but was stopped when Luke leaned down a bit to kiss the younger boy’s lips.

“Yes I did. You can’t let those assholes get away with that, Ash.” Luke says quietly. Ashton just nods, looking down at the ground shyly. Luke sighs and reaches for Ashton’s hand and uses his other hand to lift Ashton’s chin up, giving him a small smile. “You want to go to the diner and get something to eat?”

Ashton nods quickly, his sad expression melting away instantly, leaving only a grin and bright eyes. They walk to Luke’s car hand-in-hand, never letting go—even when Luke is driving, his hand stays intertwined with Ashton’s as he rubs his thumb over the younger boy’s knuckles.

They approach the diner, walking in and receiving the stares they are oh-so used to at this point. They sit next to each other at a booth in the corner of the place and Luke gets the chance to actually look at Ashton, seeing that the boy had multiple scratches and bruises on his face and neck. It broke Luke’s heart, seeing that Ashton was getting treated like this.

Luke stares at the injuries on his boyfriend’s face, causing Ashton to get self-conscious and bite his lip as he lowers his head. Luke reaches to lift Ashton head, leaning forward to kiss the scratch on Ashton’s cheek. He hears the younger boy giggle, and decides to do the same thing to his other injuries. Luke sees the black and blue that’s under Ashton’s chin, so he kisses that spot. Ashton is sorta catching on, as he lets out a soft moan.

“Where else did they hurt you?” Luke asks softly, watching as Ashton pulls the collar of his shirt down to reveal a bigger bruise on his shoulder. Luke kisses the bruise softly, his lips lingering a bit longer than necessary cause he likes hearing Ashton’s soft sigh when his lips are there. He pulls away and looks back into Ashton’s eyes, asking, “Where else?”

Ashton smirks a bit, reaching up to pull down his lower lip, revealing a small slash across the inside of his lip. Luke smirked, leaning forward to kiss the slash that Ashton still had on show, but soon removed Ashton’s hand and just kissed his boyfriend’s lips. It was a soft and sweet kiss, but didn’t last long, as the waitress coughed obnoxiously above them, causing them to pull away.

“Are you kids going to order something or just make out?” Ashton could tell Luke was getting annoyed at the rude woman, so Ashton spoke for them.

“I’m going to have a club sandwich, and he’s going to have the grilled cheese.” The fact that Ashton knew what Luke would want made the older boy smile. The waitress wrote that down and walked away, mumbling how it will come out soon.

“I hate rude people.” Luke mumbled. Ashton just smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend again.

“Well, wouldn’t you if you saw two kids making out in front of you, and you’re obviously not getting laid?” Luke laughed loudly at Ashton’s comment, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Now, where were we?” Ashton asks, his eyebrow cocked upwards a bit.

“I think I was using my magical lips to heal all your injuries.” Luke says matter-of-factly, reaching for the back of Ashton’s head as he pulls him close and collides their lips together, kissing each other deeply. Ashton couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, and it was just then that the ultimate tease—also know as Luke Hemmings—pulls away and smirks. “Feel better babe?”

“Yes I do.”


End file.
